The American Son
by thisisfaycountri
Summary: Every story has a meaning. And the moral of this story? Don't fuck with Harry. He grew up learning how to fight back after his uncle nearly killed him, and resulted in his father finding him and getting him medical attention. Now, at 17, He's reconnecting with Britain- and not everyone is happy he's back.
1. Chapter 1

Quick A/N:

This is an AU of the largest kind. All characters and most places are owned by J.K Rowling. Harry is mute and grew up state side, Snape isn't that big of a dick, Ron is much more independent, among others. The largest three are going to be that Harry is a Ravenclaw, Marvolo Slytherin and Tom Riddle are two different people, and the pairings are eventually going to be Severus/Harry, Sirius/Marvolo, Draco/? Luna/Blaise, and Ron/Hermione.

:Italian: - note, I don't speak Italian. I mostly use google translate.

"Talking"

:signing: - I will be writing most of what they say in full sentences. I am aware that usually people use shortcuts and such, but I don't actually know much sign besides the alphabet, thank you, and various foods.

 _Thinking/ Written text_

::Parseltongue::

And now, I hope you enjoy my new creation!

~Fay~

Sirius Black is a happy man by design.

He loves making people laugh, either with him or at him, and he loves to laugh- again, either with someone or at himself. He doesn't get ahold of many people through out his day, besides the few he thinks can answer his questions and a few people in England that he was close to. His best friend, Remus, and Remus' wife and child, Nymphadora- or, Dora, as she goes by now that she's married- and Teddy, a spitfire that was giving his parents hell at five years old. Even then, he's always making sure that he has a laugh ready for them.

There is one day a year where he isn't laughing. One day that he allows himself to mourn exactly why he was gone all the time. Why in the four years since he was released from Azkaban he's only been home four times- this very day in fact.

He wakes up in his childhood home, disoriented. He isn't sure where he is until he hears a soft, hesitant voice calling his name from down the stairs. He throws a robe on and moves slowly to meet his friend on the stairs. Remus looks worried, and he should be. This is the one day that Sirius is so… well, serious, that he doesn't usually even flash a smile.

It was July 31st, his missing Godsons birthday. Harry would be 17 today.

Sirius had been in Azkaban when his Godson went missing. In fact, no one knew that he had gone missing in the wizarding world until he should have been in Hogwarts- by then, they found out, he had been missing for nearly six years, as the muggles he had been left with had died overseas while on a trip. It was quickly discovered that the muggles were abusive, to the point Harry had been Hospitalized several times. The only reason he had been able to go with them to America was because the woman that watched him was on vacation when they had to leave. Harry had been left in the hotel room they had rented, barricaded in the closet. The Dursleys, his relatives, were killed in a traffic accident in New York, and though it was obvious Harry had escaped the hotel room, he was quickly lost and hasn't been seen since.

When Harry should have been 12, Ginny Weasley and a former follower of Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, terrorized the students at Hogwarts until Dumbledore found them in the chamber of secrets, dead, with signs that a basilisk had been there and was now loose in the forbidden forest somewhere. After that, Dumbledore finally got around to getting Sirius a trial. Besides telling him to fuck off, Sirius hasn't talked to the man since. HE had apparently expected Sirius to help in his renewed battle against Marvolo Slytherin, but besides making the wizarding world more responsible for the living conditions of muggle children born with magic and making sure more laws were passed in favor of creatures and keeping the wizarding world separate, Marvolo hasn't done anything since he came back from a trip out of the country for 10 years. Dumbledore, however, was convinced that this man was the leader of the Dark Sect from the war 19 years prior.

"Sirius, come on. Let's get you something to eat." Remus says wearily. Sirius doesn't reply, though he does let Remus steer him to a table with a simple broth and toast waiting for him. He eats in silence, pushing it around more than anything. After almost thirty minutes of thick, heavy silence Sirius clears his throat and looks up from his bowl.

"Did Marvolo say anything?"

"He's still looking. He says he has an idea about looking in the hospitals around the area, that if they locked him in a closet then he might have been injured. If someone found him, they might have taken him there."

"We've checked the hospitals." Sirius slumps further down in his chair. He hadn't expected much when he approached Marvolo Slytherin with Remus a few months ago. He actually expected to get laughed at and the door slammed in his face. Instead, he'd saw what Dumbledore dubbed 'the inner circle' drop everything and help find an abused child. Apparently, the media was only told he was missing. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange had actually traveled to the hotel, getting any help they could there, and Narcissa Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange had started going through old newspapers looking for anything on a kid Harry's age. Barty Crouch Jr was researching on this side of the sea, and Rudolphus was at the Ministry, now with Lucius, looking for clues there. Severus was working on a project that Marvolo hadn't wanted to be disturbed, but he was brewing a tracking potion that takes a few months to get brewed. Marvolo had insisted that Severus was the most affected but hadn't said why.

"We searched for Harry Potter. We didn't take into account that an abused kid running away from his thought to be alive guardians might have given a false name. He's looking for anything from Harry James, or James Evans, to represent his parents, to various characters in children shows around that time that Harry might have pulled a name from. Anything that even remotely smells like something Harry would use is being pulled and looked at. They've gone through about 20 children's files from two weeks surrounding the accident from seven different hospitals. It's a slow process because they have to go through Muggle legal channels, but they are hopeful. Sirius, this is more help, and hope, then we've had since Harry was 14 and you thought you had tracked him down in Alabama." Remus explains to his friend. There's a spark that wasn't there before in his eyes, but he looks weary like he doesn't believe that his godson will be found that way. And he might not, Remus reminds himself. Just because it's a new way of looking doesn't mean that he will be found.

"Do you have your letter sorted?" Remus asks softly into the silence. Sirius looks at him, wide-eyed, before standing and staggering before he bolts out the room.

Dumbledore had admitted after it was found that Harry was missing to have put up a ward on the child preventing any magical mail to get to him before he turned 17. He'd been fined heavily and was no longer a member of the ministry, but he was still the headmaster. To ward anyone's mail, child or not, was a criminal offense without their permission. Especially not for that long. The wards would fall when Harry turned 17.

"MOONY!" Sirius yelling in the distance has Remus sprinting towards the noise. He skids to a halt and backtracks to the study that Sirius had the house elf set up while he was out a few years ago to see Sirius in tears near the open window.

"Sirius! Are you okay?"

"The owl is gone!" Sirius exclaims, collapsing into a chair near the desk. Remus moves into the rooms slowly, sinking to his knees to clasp one of his friends' hands in his gently.

"It's okay, Siri. We can send on in a minute, I'm sure it just went to get the paper. We-"

"No! Last night, before I went to bed after I arrived. I tied the letter to an owl, and it refused to leave because it couldn't find him, but now…" Sirius breaks off on a choked sound, and it takes Remus a few seconds before he's squeezing his friends hand tightly.

"Now, it's gone. It wouldn't have left with a letter it couldn't deliver."

"It wouldn't have left with a letter it couldn't deliver. Harry's alive, Moony." Sirius gasps out, still crying, and Remus throws his arms around the man, a wave of shock hitting him.

He never told Sirius, but he had given up on Harry years ago. Before Sirius had gotten out of Azkaban. What child could live on the streets for that long? But now, with his letter gone…

"It might take awhile." Remus murmurs after a few minutes of the men composing themselves.

"What? What do you mean?" Sirius asks, sitting up and dislodging his friend from around him.

"He might still be in the states." here, Sirius blushes, and Remus raises a brow at the look.

"I, er, I wrote one before I left, too. I left it on an owl at the hotel I was booked into…" he trails off as he thinks and Remus laughs at him. After a moment more of sharing their relief, Remus pats his friends hand and releases him.

"Go get dressed, Sirius. We should tell Marvolo and the others." Remus suggests quietly. Sirius bolts from the room, and Remus takes the moment to kneel next to the fire and floo home.

"Dad!" a blur of wild, rainbow-colored hair races by with a bright smile and a wave before a door slams shut, making Remus wince. Sure enough, not a moment later he can hear his wife.

"Theodore Lupin you get back in here now! Your breakfast is not finished!" Dora, in the crimson robes made for Aurors and smart looking dress pants, was there with her hands on her hips and short hair a violent red. He clears his throat, gaining her attention, and she drops to the floor immediately, her hair flaring brightly before it settles on an electric blue.

"Morning love. You were gone before I woke up this morning," she says brightly. Remus grins back.

"Sorry dear. Sirius doesn't get out of bed easily on most days. It was a mellow morning. I wanted to tell you I might not make it for dinner like I planned with Sirius. We…" he swallows slightly, and in the silence, he hears a loud bang before there's a squeal of laughter and some rumblings from a voice much older than little Teddy. Remus and Dora didn't live far from the Burrow, and so they had plenty of babysitters, and Molly stole him at least two days a week for herself.

"Harry's alive. Sirius' owl left with a letter for him sometime this morning." he settles on. She gasps, hair going a startling white, before she squeals, much like her son does.

"Oh, Remus, this is amazing! Are you going to Marvolo?" she asks excitedly, and when she receives a nod she grins wider.

"Excellent! Tell my aunts hello for me. I have to get to work, Percy is here to pick up Teddy. I love you, be safe okay?" she tells him seriously.

"Of course. You too, Dora. Come home and I'll make dinner tomorrow, okay?" he offers, getting an easy agreement. He disconnects and stands up, stretching before he leaves the study. He can hear Sirius thudding around upstairs, and moves to meet him at the edge of the stairs as he races down.

"Let's go, Moony!" Sirius exits the house quickly and moves into an alley before he disappears with a pop, leaving an amused werewolf behind.

When Sirius reappears he is in a completely white room, with plush seats, a fireplace, a white, fluffy carpet, and a high vaulted ceiling. It was his cousins flooing room, the only place in Malfoy manor that he could apparate in and out of. As expected, Remus follows and they wait for a member of the family to come find them. They can't leave the room until then. A few minutes later the door is pushed open and a blond head peaks around the door. Shoulders deflate, and a huff is heard as Draco Malfoy strides into the room. His hair was longer than the last time the adults had seen him. obviously, he'd been growing it out in the last few months. His facial features were sharp, an odd contrast to the soft grey eyes and the quirky smile he gave when in the presence of family.

"I thought you were Theo and Blaise. We're going out for the day. Theo turns 17 tomorrow." He explains to the amused adults in the room.

"Ah, yes, did you get my present?" Sirius asks, remembering having sent a package to the boy for his birthday earlier in the year. The boy nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah! They really helped while I was doing my defense paper this summer, thanks. And there were some really interesting techniques in it for dueling too. Blaise and I started practicing once he turned 17." he agrees. Sirius was glad the old Black family tomes had helped the kid. And the fact that he was a black by blood and cherished the books was a good thing too.

"I'm glad it helped. If you find any problems, I did work as an Auror, I could help out."

"And just because I'm your defense teacher doesn't mean I can't help with the dueling, though I won't be helping with your homework," Remus adds in softly. Draco beams at this, but his attention is grabbed when the floo activates. Remus and Sirius leave the room, heading for Lucius' study. They're stopped again by a soft call of Sirius name, and he huffs in annoyance before wincing when he sees his two cousins coming at him from the other end of the hallway.

"If you're looking for Lucius or Marvolo, cousin, they're enjoying a late morning meal in the gazebo with Rabastan and Rudolphus. Bella and I were just headed that way." Narcissa reaches them first and Sirius offers her his arm, making her smile at him before sliding her arm in his. Bella does the same to an amused Remus before they turn and begin walking.

"How are you feeling today?" Narcissa asks hesitantly. Sirius takes a moment to answer.

"More hopeful than I have been in a long time." he finally murmurs. She gives him a surprised look he doesn't see, and when she looks at Remus he just gives a small smile.

"This should be interesting." Bellatrix muses as they reach the french doors leading outside. They walk towards the gazebo where small snippets of conversation can be heard, with laughter reaching them before they can actually see the four men sat at the table.

"Sirius! Remus, It's good to see you." Marvolos surprised call has everyone swiveling to see the two men approaching with the Ladies of the house on their arms. The brunette makes an aborted attempt to stand that Sirius waves off.

"Eat first." he insists as he helps his cousin into her chair next to her husband. Remus does the same for Bellatrix before they sit at the table and are served some tea, declining to eat. The people at the table fall into conversations again and Sirius shifts, trying to be patient. He can feel the eyes of Marvolo Slytherin on him several times but refuses to interrupt their meal. Finally, the table is cleared and they are all holding cups of tea.

"How are you today Sirius?" Marvolo asks leadingly, and Sirius shares a look with Remus before taking a deep breath and explaining what happened that morning. There's a stunned silence before Narcissa's tinkling laugh is heard. All eyes turn to her, and they are surprised to see she has tears in her eyes while she's laughing.

"We are all searching for the boy, yet you all look so surprised that he's alive somewhere," she explains her laughter as she dabs at her eyes. That makes the men look a little sheepish.

"We are looking because it's the right thing to do. We didn't know if we'd find him alive or not, but we wanted to find him. If nothing else than to give his remaining family closure." Marvolo says quietly. He's leaned back in his chair, opposite Narcissa but next to Lucius, who was at the head of the table. He was staring off at something no one could see, his cup resting nearly on his chest as he thinks.

"Marvolo?" Rabastan asks.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Harry of and Remus have searched high and low, nearly the whole continent, for him. He's obviously magical if an owl can find him, and alive if the owl left. I'm just trying to figure out how he could have…" he trails off and hums again before sitting up abruptly.

"Narcissa, I feel the need to steal Rabastan from you for a new project to find Harry." He says with no explanation.

"Of course."

"What will I be doing?" Rabastan asks curiously.

"I want you to look at Magical tutors. It's a long shot, but if the child isn't registered in school, then he might have a tutor."

"How do you know he isn't in school? What if he has another alias he's using there too?"

"Anyone who goes to a magical school in America has to have a full medical done and that involves a blood test. And it has to be done by a school official as well. It's an American Wizarding law. They'd know in a heartbeat if they had Harry Potter in their midst, quite literally. A tutor won't ask for something like that, a family doctor wouldn't be able to say anything, and a tutor can be live in as well and monitored."

"You think someone took him in and is… hiding him." Sirius says in realization.

"Perhaps." Marvolo agrees.

"This is more hope then you've had in years, Sirius." Remus murmurs to his obviously distraught friend.

"I'm still scared we are never going to find him." He says back before draining his tea.


	2. Chapter 2

_Quick A/N:_

 _This is an AU of the largest kind. All Characters and most places are owned by J.K Rowling._ "Talking"

: _Italian_ :- _I don't actually speak or write in Italian. I mostly use google translate._

:signing: - _I will be writing most of what they say in full sentences. I am aware that usually, people use shortcuts and such, but I don't actually know much sign beside the alphabet, thank you, and various foods._

 _Thinking/ Written text_

 _::Parseltongue::_

 _~Fay~_

"How's he doing?" Enzo Basile's voice cuts into Mr. Black's concentration, and he turns just slightly to see the man. He was younger than the Tutor, young enough that he still got puzzled looks when he took his son anywhere. He was 34, with a 17-year-old son. He was extremely thin, and always wore some kind of suit. His hair was shaggy, and his brown eyes were surprisingly sharp. His shoes were always slightly heeled because he was a shorter man, shorter than his son at any rate. Not an unattractive man, but a stern one that had no time for pleasantries.

"He's completing his last test now. He's passed so far. Benny told me before Harry showed up that he expected to be handing an Elite Instructor II belt over at the end of the day."

"And his classes?"

"I gave him the day off. It's his birthday, and at 17 it's a very big deal."

Enzo nods, crossing his arms as he watches his son attack his instructor- his _guru_ , he reminds himself mildly- and watches as his son systematically hits all the points he is supposed to. His son had begged to learn Pencak Silat at the age of seven, demanding that he be able to defend himself in close combat as well as with weapons like he had already started teaching him the year before. He had ignored the pleading child for all of three days before arranging to have the child start training on his 8th birthday. There are only a few more minutes before a grinning, sweaty, and excited teenager is throwing his arms around his father, earning a grunt of surprise. ": _Buongiorno_ : Gideone, and Happy birthday." Enzo greets his son warmly, his arms sliding around the teen to return the death grip he was receiving. After a moment he pulls back and plants a kiss on the sweaty forehead, brushing absently at the hair stuck there, revealing the scar on his son's forehead.

"It's only just past seven, go take a shower and then you can join your nonna and me for breakfast," Enzo tells his son, who nods happily before exiting the training room. He turns back to his sons Tutor.

"Do you know a Sirius Black?" he demands sharply. At the stilling of the man across from him and the wide, panicked look, Enzo wants to growl. Regulus had come to him 18 years ago, looking for a place to hide. He was ashamed to have taken a mark forced upon him by his family, and as a close friend from days of vacationing in the same areas, he knew that the Basile family was both wealthy, and resourceful. The black Matriarch had been furious that he had been talking to what she called a 'muggle'. To be fair, Enzos' grandfather was a wizard and though no one else had been born with magic- the reason he left them all- they could still see through most 'wards' and could work with potions if desired. Enzo had set him up with him in Boston and worked odd jobs- until 8 years ago when he found himself in need of a wizarding teacher.

"He's my brother." Regulus' soft voice is hesitant.

"He wrote to my son. This was waiting in his study." he waves a letter impatiently before tucking it back into his pocket. He motions for Regulus to leave the room because the instructor was cleaning the gym he had made for his son.

"Why-"

"He's his Godfather. He explains… quite a lot on the political side of the Britain school and your master." Enzo says a bit sharper than he normally would. Regulus always flinches at the phrase but ignores that as he thinks that over.

"James and Sirius were always close. What does he say?"

"He says Voldemort is dead. That Harry is the one who defeated him through several rites his mother did on him before she was killed. We knew that. He also says that Dumbledore is currently trying to make people believe that Voldemort _isn't_ dead and is a man named Marvolo Slytherin. He put a mail ward on Harry before he dumped him with his relatives. No one knew he was missing until Hogwarts because he was in prison while everyone thought he was the one to turn on the Potters.

"Sirius? Never. He was in _Azkaban?_ Oh, no…" Regulus trails off, his soft grey eyes clouding over. He had his hair pulled into a braid, and wore a suit most days like his employer. But he was always soft. Tall but padded out slightly, graceful, quiet and soft-spoken. He didn't have a mean bone in his body most days.

"Why was he writing Harry now?"

"He wanted to know if Harry was even alive and if he was willing to come home."

"He won't." regulus snorts immediately at the idea of his charge leaving Boston.

"He will if I tell him to. He's a large political head right now. And besides, I'm sure if he knew he could have revenge on the man that left him with his relatives, I won't have to say anything. He'll be begging to go." Enzo says thoughtfully.

"Will you give him the letter?"

"Yes. and tell him to write back."

" _Why_?" Regulus' loud voice makes them both glance around. They were in a hallway, alone, thankfully, as they made the way to the kitchen. Harry and Regulus each had a house elf, but the rest of the work was done by a butler and three other staff members that was quiet and went about their business quickly but still heard everything.

"I'm not going to dictate my son's life like that. He can make his own decisions. If he wants to see his godfather he can. If I decide it would be beneficial for him to meet his godfather, I will try to… persuade them to meet. It will be his decision." Enzo tells Regulus. After a moment's hesitation, he pulls the letter out and hands it to a trembling Regulus.

"Read it if you'd like, and then give it back. Are you joining us for breakfast?"

"I… no. I'll take mine in my room for the day." he snatches the letter and disappears as Enzo heads down a staircase to get to the main floor. He enters the kitchen where Benny and Clara were busy cooking not only breakfast but a cake of some kind for his son. He moves over to a woman with dark hair like his own, streaked with grey, and drops a kiss on her head.

": _Buongiorno_ : Mamma." he greets her as he takes his seat and the cup of coffee Benny passes him.

": _Buenogiorno_ : Enzo." she murmurs back sleepily. There was three days she woke up before 10 anymore- Enzo's birthday, Harry's birthday, and the day the family celebrates Christmas. Harry's more than anything, because the kid apparently needed very little sleep, going to bed around midnight and waking around five to do his exercises, training, and classes as well as any miscellaneous things he decided he needed to study in the meantime.

"I told you not to do that in the kitchen," Enzo says without looking up from his steaming cup. Maria looks up from hers to see what her son was talking about, and has to duck to hide her smile. Her grandson was in the doorway, hair now fixed in that stylish cut he loved. It was short on the sides, tossed and long on the top, curving up off his head slightly. He had on a black button down, tucked into black dress pants and the click of his shoes told her he had his dress shoes on as well. Unfortunately, her grandson saw this as casual attire most days. She'd once bought him a pair of jeans, and she never saw him wear them. His eyes were narrowed at her son, the vivid green a little darker than normal, and she finally notices the cigarette dangling from her grandson's mouth and the lighter halfway there. He makes a gesture she doesn't recognize, but her son seems to.

"Yes, I know you can do it everywhere else. But we don't prepare food everywhere else in the house, do we?"

Another gesture she doesn't understand. She'd never been good at learning new languages, she could barely speak English, but she had tried, for her grandson.

"I know that your magical sticks don't harm anyone, or cause any harm to things around you. That's not what I meant. The ash can still get everywhere. Not. In. Here." Enzo finally looks up and his brown eyes lock with his sons for an instant, before her grandsons head jerks in a nod and he puts the lighter away and the cigarette in a case that he rarely left more than a few feet away. He'd been smoking since around 15- they didn't know an exact number because he wouldn't tell them. He'd never smoked the horrible, regular cigarettes, but the ones he bought smells like vanilla, and tasted like it, while it soothed his throat, which helped make it easier for Enzo to let it continue.

Her grandson kisses her head, much like her son had, and does the same to her son before taking his seat next to her. He makes the sign she recognized as his morning greeting.

": _Buenogiorno_ : _Bambino_ , and happy birthday." she greets, nudging a cup with tea in it to her grandson. He takes it as they are served plates of food from Benny and Clara.

"Regulus said your classes are canceled today, do you have any plans?" Enzo asks his son after they eat most of their servings. She notices with approval that the bacon and hashbrowns she's made have disappeared between the two. Clara only let her make a few things anymore because she couldn't stand for long. She was pushing 73, and her bones and strength aren't what they used to be.

"I'll have Alfonzo take you, then. After that, I want you to go to the range with Benny."

Benny perks up at this, glancing away from the bowl he was working with to give her grandson a grin and a wink, which has her grandson shaking in his silent laughter. She smiles a little wistfully at him. She'd never heard her grandson make any kind of noise, unfortunately. It wasn't possible. For awhile, she hadn't been sure he was going to be around long enough to be her grandson at all.

"What is the plan, Enzo?" she asks him quietly.

"Harry has to go to the doctor for his check up, and then he's going to the market, but otherwise he had no plans because he knew that we would want to do something," he says, realizing that his mother hadn't seen Harry as he was signing.

"Well, Have fun dear. I'm going to go lay down again, and you come wake me when you're done with Benny." She tells her grandson, standing and kissing his cheek before doing the same to her son and leaving the room.

As soon as she is gone, Harry turns to his father with a serious expression that he normally never wore around his grandmother. She would be furious if she knew exactly how much he helped her son with his business. Enzo had made a name around Boston quickly as a kid, and by the time he found Harry he was a well know trafficker. Anything you wanted, he would try and get his hands on it for you. Harry had learned that very early on when he started making some of his more ridiculous requests for his birthdays.

"It's your birthday, I'm not sending you anywhere," Enzo says firmly, and Harry relaxes as he finishes his breakfast. Once he's only cradling the tea his grandmother made- a little too sweet for his taste, not that he would ever tell her that- his father begins talking again.

"You got a letter from Britain today." he begins carefully. Before Harry can respond, he explains that he read it already- something Harry was used to, his father tended to screen any letters he gets from people he doesn't know. And that he talked to Mr. Black about it, and that it was his older brother that was writing him in the first place. That bit surprised Harry, but he nods along to let his father know he understood.

"I will collect the letter from him while you're out with your uncle. I want you to be open-minded when you read it. Now, go get your coat." Enzo waves off his son who jumps up and goes to his room to get his jacket. By the time he's done, Enzo's called his older brother and he is on the way. He pulls out his wallet and hands one of the cards in it over to his son, who smirks but takes it.

"Buy yourself something for your birthday, yeah?" Enzo tells him.

: Can I have another car?:

" _No_ , you can't go buy another car."

: Can uncle get me a gun?: Harry signs this with a pleading look, and there's only a brief stare down before his father breaks and nods.

"I'll tell him to take you to Addie. Regulus isn't going to be going with you, will you be able to talk to Henry?" He asks as he stands at the kitchen table.

:I can write down anything I need to ask. It's just a check up.: Harry points out.

"Alright. Be safe, and you can use your wand now if you have to, don't forget that." Enzo points out to his son as he stands. He has to yank his sons collar to get him close enough to kiss his cheek, but he does so before he leaves, with his son walking towards the foyer. He doesn't miss the Cigarette dangling from his lips or him patting the leather jackets pockets, but he doesn't say anything because Harry was moving away from the kitchen.

"Alright Harry, now stick your tongue out please." Henry is pressing his fingers into Harry's throat, testing the soreness of his neck. He was a Healer, but some thing were just better the muggle way. Harry obediently sticks his tongue out for him. He'd never had a moment where Harry _didn't_ immediately do as he asks, ever since Enzo had carried the barely breathing boy into the emergency ward of the hospital- a strange thing, seeing as he was a muggle. They soon learned he was a second Generation Squib. After Harry had been treated- spending over a week in the hospital- Henry had relocated to Boston specifically to stay on as Harry's healer.

He looks down Harry's throat, noticing the white lines of scar tissue built up over the back and sides he could see. It was amazing that Harry was even still alive. His uncle, his _biological_ uncle anyway, had forced enough bleach into his lungs and airway before they left for the day that he was shocked Harry had made it out of the Hotel, much less onto the street and several blocks away before Enzo caught the poor child as he toppled over. No amount of healing could get rid of damage that extensive, and Harry had lost his voice because of it. He also had potions he took as needed, and though he never told him he knew Harry had gotten ahold of those smooth and soothe cigarettes that were all the rage for American Wizards right now. He knew it was helping, so he kept his mouth shut. The throat soothers could only be taken once a day due to some properties in it being lethal in large doses and were highly addictive. The cigarettes, while addictive, didn't harm anyone and could be used infinitely- he could chain smoke all day from wake to sleep, and they wouldn't do a thing to him. They didn't do as much as the soother, but they did keep the painful edge off when it got to where it hurt to breathe.

"No new scarring, that's good. Any pains? Swallowing? Breathing?"

"His father said he's been waking up with breathing problems recently." Alfonzo cuts in for the first time.

"Hmm. Is the temperature in your room changed at night? Or are you doing something new recently before bed that you didn't before?" Henry asks the teenager- no, man, he realizes when he remembers it's his birthday today- who shakes his head no pretty adamantly. A glance at Alfonzo and a nod from him have the doctor making a thoughtful noise.

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out again? I'm going to run a diagnostic on it." he finally tells Harry. Harry does so again with a roll of his eyes which Henry gives a good-natured glare to.

"Hmm. I don't _See_ anything wrong, but it says you've strained a few muscles recently which would make it hard to breathe. Have you had nightmares recently?" he changes the subject and at the sudden shutter effect on the boys face, he nods.

"You might be waking up screaming. You can't make a noise, but it still strains you to try. I'd suggest a dreamless sleep every time you wake up struggling to breathe." he continues on like Alfonzo isn't giving him a thoughtful look, or Harry isn't glaring at him, telling him what else he found on the mans yearly check up and what to tell his father about it. Finally, he turns with the prescription for his dreamless sleep and Harry rolls his eyes, shrugging his jacket back on, Alfonzo laughs.

"Harry would rather make it himself, if you don't mind Doc."

"Right, of course. I forgot you made all your own potions, my apologies." Henry says, waving the men out of his office. He knew when the Basiles got impatient they didn't do small talk. The men exit the doctor's office onto the busy street of Gorgon Alley, the magical district in Boston.

"Ah, Harry, I'm going to go see if I can't find Eric at the Charming Snake. I'll be there when you're done, yeah?" Alfonzo claps a hand on Harry's arm and then leaves before Harry can blink. Harry scowls after his uncle for a moment, before turning on his heel and walking towards his favorite shop, snaping his wand at his coat and having it change into the long, dragonhide robe it actually was. He enters the crowded apothecary and makes a beeline for the service desk, grinning at the man behind the desk.

"Harry! Come in, come in!" Damien ushers him into the back room, hollering for Alec to watch the desk. When the door closes, the old man looks Harry over critically.

"You look good young man. Here, your present like I promised." Damien pulls a box down and shoves it at Harry, who opens it, glances inside and closes it again, grinning even wider than before.

"Yes yes, I know. Now, I just got in an order of…" and just like that, they went from long time friends and once coworkers- Harry's father had insisted he get a job, and Harry had sorted ingredients and made minor potions for Damien the summer he turned 15- to businessmen ready to negotiate. Harry had opened a whole new avenue for his father when he realized he could use Harry to get into the wizarding world for more things to sell. His father said he wasn't sending him anywhere, but he wasn't going to walk away when Damien says he just got an order in.


	3. Chapter 3

To Lord Black,

Under heavy protest, I've been asked to write to you. My father insisted that just because you abandoned me while I was an infant, to the mercies of the people who later attempted to kill me by forcing corrosive cleaners down my throat and leaving me in a closet in a hotel room to die, doesn't mean that your reasoning wasn't valid. He believes that revenge is a very motivating factor.

I'm not going to say that I want to contact you. I've read your letter, and despite my father believing that your motivation was justified, I don't believe in the motivation of revenge. But I also have questions from the letter that you sent me, and since my tutor won't explain it to me, or perhaps can't, I feel the only way I'm going to get answers is to ask you.

Why did it take you so long to try and find me? I know you say you were in Azkaban, yet in the same line, you say that you had another friend that could have taken me in or better yet- got you out.

You kept referencing times that you came and visited me, but I don't remember any of these. What makes you believe that we would get along now?

You asked if I would like to come and visit you in England. I haven't been to England since my Aunt forced me to come with them to New York. I'm not going back for someone I don't know. Why would you think that a seventeen-year-old that doesn't know you from Adam to just show up at your home?

No, I don't pull pranks. I shoot guns, make potions, and smoke cigarettes when I'm not training for Silat or with my tutor. Pranks have always seemed childish, and I've never pulled one that I can recall. Did you think I would? You seem to believe I am my father reincarnated, and I can assure you I hold no resemblance to my biological father.

I have several more questions but no time to write them out. My letter would actually be several pages long with the odd, annoying, and wrong assumptions and questions you address in your letter.

I'm obligated to tell you to write me back because my father will read my letter over before I send it. Do with that offer what you will, and know that my tutor also has a note in the envelope that you need to read as well before you reply.

Harry J. Basile

Or, for your sensibilities,

Harry J. Potter

"Sirius?" Remus calls after the man. He'd stepped out of Remus' floo, took one look around and then spun around as if he was going to go back into the floo. The man didn't even answer, shouting the floo name for the Malfoy Manor before he's gone again. Remus takes two steps to the fire before he whirls and looks at Teddy, asleep on the couch.

"Dammit, Sirius!" Remus mutters, crouching next to the fireplace and calling his mother in law.

"Andromeda, I need you to come to watch Teddy until I can calm Sirius down, I think something's happened."

"Of course, I'll be through momentarily," she says quickly from her seat in the kitchen. She'd barely made it to the rug before Remus was shouting a thank you and heading to Malfoy Manor as well.

"-ALIVE! AND HE'S WITH HARRY! Not only that, but HARRY doesn't even want to SPEAK to me!" Sirius' raised voice alarms Remus, and he waits impatiently for someone to escort him into the home. As soon as the door is open he rushes to the hallway and sees Marvolo, Lucius, and Narcissa in a semicircle with Sirius as their focal point and Bellatrix being the one to have let him into the manor.

"Sirius! What the hell is going on?" Remus calls out. Sirius whirls then get a panicked look.

"Did you leave Teddy alone!? It's why I didn't ask you to come with me," he asks.

"Of course not. Andromeda is with him until I solve this or Dora gets home. Now, what are you shouting about?"

"Harry wrote and he isn't happy with the letter Sirius wrote, and apparently all this time his tutor has been Sirius' brother, Regulus. He ran off with Harry's adoptive father, working as muscle until he could tutor Harry. Sirius is upset." Narcissa informs me as Sirius continues his rant in half sentences.

"Sirius, let me see the damn thing." I finally snap, trying to pry the letter from his hands. He lets go, slumping against the wall in a pout. I want to hit the animagus as I read the letter.

"What did you write to him to set him off so badly?" I demand, turning to the pouting man.

"I was excited at the thought of meeting Harry! I started babbling about how I want to see him and I hoped he was like his father. I don't actually think I asked him anything, just went on a rant about his family and what we used to do…. What?"

"No wonder he doesn't want to talk to you! How would you feel if some stranger you don't know suddenly sent you a letter basically saying 'I hope you're just like this dead man I used to know'? Or, 'I bet you're just like your father'?"

He flinches at that one. His father and he didn't get along, at all. He made it a point to act the exact opposite of what his father did.

"So how do I fix it!" he whines.

"You write him and apologize. Tell him your excitement at possibly speaking to your godson overrode rational thinking. And ask questions this time. Don't just assume he's like his mother or father. If he's been adopted he's most likely just like him, anyway. Don't make an ass out of yourself and you might be able to see the kid." Marvolo tells him, obviously annoyed as I am. If any of us had actually thought that he could contact Harry, we probably would have proofread his letter for him and told him what an idiot he was before he stuck his foot in it with Harry.

"And make sure you hand it over to me before you send it off again." Narcissa cuts into the conversation.

"But-"

"Or I'll leave it to you and hope that he wants to start talking to you." She says, giving him an unamused look. Sirius begins to pout again but doesn't try and get out of it again.

~_~_~_August 28th_~_~_~

"Draco, Behave." Narcissa's voice has Sirius glancing at Draco, and then grinning. He was fidgeting, having been standing where he was for almost 15 minutes now.

Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Remus, Severus, Marvolo, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Sirius, Remus, and Teddy were all in Iceland, where the quidditch world cup is being held. They were in a port room, waiting to be released from the room and get somewhere they could pitch their tents. Lucius and Narcissa had volunteered to house the 'children', and Severus, Marvolo, Sirius, Remus, and Teddy were sharing one as well.

And the reason that Sirius was practically vibrating in excitement is that his brother and godson had promised to meet up while they were here. It'd taken a lot of letters back and forth, between his brother and his godson, but they got along now. Harry had even started writing to Draco, who had found his help with subjects he hadn't finished homework on yet.

Finally, a woman with dark purple hair opens the door and smiles brightly at them.

"Welcome to the world cup! Enjoy your stay!" she says cheerily. The group leaves the cramped room, Teddy tugging on Remus' hand to get his attention about every other thing he sees.

"Let's get these set up."I finally say, motioning to my tent. They all agree and soon enough the three teenagers duck into their tent, giggling, and the adults gather out front of the two tents.

"Draco said Harry promised to meet him when he showed up. He said his portkey wasn't due until almost six Iceland time. Are you meeting him tonight?"

"Regulus promised that we would see each other tonight and that we were all seated in the same area tomorrow," I inform my cousin. She nods, heading inside. Narcissa was an impressive cook, not that many people knew that, and so she was probably feeding all of us since house elves have been banned from the area.

"Sirius?" Draco's head pops out of the tent and I move to where he was.

"We wanted to know if Harry was supposed to be nearby," he explains at my curious look as I come into the tent.

"Ah, well, I'm not sure," I admit. The tickets sold also had 'plots' for the tenting section. Ours was roped off from everyone else, with two other tent sights in the Upper section. If Regulus was to be believed and we were seated together then yes, but I wasn't going to let them know that and then be wrong.

"I'm ready to pick his brain. He's the best Beater America has had in years!" Blaise exclaims, making me laugh. Blaise was a beater for the Slytherin team and he was obsessed with Harry now.

I was proud of Harry. He has been in the top three magical students of America for his year since he started magical tutoring, being the top student for the past five years. Before that he was in the top two at the private muggle school he was going to, and he had best scores in America for his OWLS in Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, History, Potions, Defense, and Charms. He was also the beater for the teenage league for the state of Massachusetts and they had just had a finalist game, where Harry had single-handedly taken out the keeper, seeker, and one of the chasers of the Colorado team. I hadn't been able to go, but my godson had given me an exciting play by play in his last letter. He had one more finalist game against Wisconsin and if he won, he would be playing for the cup again, this being his third year playing for the team and second time going to the finalists. He was waiting to find out who he was going to play. It was a toss-up between Maine and Oregon, something he should be learning before he comes to the campsite. I glance at my watch and growl in impatience. It was 5:04, there was no way I could wait that long to see them.

"So, Bulgaria or England?" I jokingly ask, settling against the back of the chair Theo was sitting in. I'm shocked when he groans.

"You just asked the worst question." he gets out an instant before Draco and Blaise are, figuratively, at each other's throats about which team was better. I'm so entertained that I stop looking at my watch, which is why I'm surprised when a very familiar voice is suddenly shouting my name outside. I sprint out of the tent and collide with someone, nearly sending us to the ground. A choked laugh and thin arms snapping around my waist has me realizing who it is I was bracing against.

"Hey, Siri." is mumbled into my chest as I clutch onto my brother. I'm shocked to feel tears in my eyes, but I don't try to hide them as I pull back to see my brother. I'm shocked at the long hair, longer than mine, braided and over his shoulder. He also has a piece of metal through his left eyebrow and when he moves I notice them through his ears, too. He has a black button-down tucked into a pair of black dress pants and smart looking black shoes on as well.

"Reg, look at you! Who taught you to dress like that?" I tease. Before he'd ran off, he'd been a fan of closed robes and underwear and nothing else. If he was home and you didn't knock, you were most likely going to find him lounging in his room naked. He had hated form-fitting clothing, saying it didn't feel right on his skin.

"Hilarious. Who gave you all the tattoos, Dementors?" he quips back. I scowl at that. I had most of the tattoos before I went to Azkaban and after that I had someone do four others.

"Funny," I mutter in response, still grinning. Draco suddenly whirls by, and I realize that Regulus wasn't the only one here. I clutch onto Regulus' arm, afraid to turn around, and he sees my face and sighs.

"He's a good kid. Doesn't know how to have a laugh, but a good kid." He mutters, before forcefully turning me around.

He was short, shorter than Draco and he had been the smallest one there. But his shoulders were broad, and he was muscled out to the point the maroon colored button down he had on was straining on his chest. He also had black dress pants and shoes on. The top two buttons on his shirt were undone, showing some kind of necklace, and he had a leather looking robe thrown over his arm. He had a cigarette in his mouth that wasn't lit and he was eyeing Sirius just as much as Sirius was eyeing him.

He was all at once exactly what he expected, and nothing like he expected. His chin was too sharp to be James or Lily, and his cheekbones too prominent. If he had to guess he'd say he got them from his grandmother, who was a Black. His hair was black, not dark brown, and while it was wild, it was tamed to look to be that way on purpose. No glasses and a glance place clean nails and busted knuckles like he'd gotten into a fight.

"Harry." I get out before stopping again. He makes a motion with his hand that I vaguely recognize. I'd started learning ASL for him, but I haven't learned everything yet.

"That was hello, Sirius," Regulus says gently. I clear my throat and try again.

"You look great, Harry. Did Regulus teach you how to dress?" I try for a joke, and Harry smirks in response. It wasn't the smirk I would have expected- it was a lot more malicious then I expected a 17-year-old to be.

"Don't you dare," Regulus says before he can even start signing. Harry rolls his eyes and flicks his thumb over the end of the cigarette he had in his mouth that started smoking immediately. I'm shocked at the bit of wandless magic. I knew he cast silent, obviously, but I didn't realize he didn't need a wand either.

"There are three more teens in this tent here, and the adults have gone inside this one but I'm sure they will be out soon." I realize I'd interrupted a stunted conversation between Harry and Draco. Draco seems to have learned a fair bit more of ASL than I had, because when Harry signs something- it looked to me like it was 'friend' and something else- he nods.

"Yeah, yeah, Blaise is here. Theo, too. I don't think I've mentioned much of Pansy but she's a great friend, I just haven't seen her much this summer." he agrees easily. Harry turns to Regulus then and starts signing rapidly. I'm shocked that he can keep up but he just waits calmly until he's done.

"Yeah, we can do that. Draco, he wants to meet the adults, and he said he'd spend until dinner with you and then wants to spend time with Sirius. Does that work?" Regulus asks. At nods all around Draco disappears back inside his tent and I steer my brother, who I still have a hold of, and Harry, who stays just out of reach, into the tent that I would be sharing with Remus, Marvolo, and Severus.

"Everyone, this is Harry, and I'm sure you remember Regulus. Harry, this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's parents. Remus, or moony, one of James and I's best friends. Lord Marvolo Slytherin, a good friend of the family, and Severus Snape, also a very good friend of the family." I introduce carefully. Harry gives a cheeky wave, grinning, and I realize he's either gone through the cigarette already or tossed it because it's gone.

"Harry won't smoke in someone else's home, it isn't polite Sirius. Unlike some people I know." Regulus' voice has me making a face. It was true, I'd smoked where I wanted when I wanted and no one could tell me otherwise.

"Welcome, Harry. It's wonderful to finally meet you." Narcissa glides forwards and clasps his hand, smiling warmly at him. Lucius is next, and Marvolo greets him from his chair. Not many people wanted Marvolo near them after they find out he's the heir to Slytherin. Harry signs a nice to meet you that Regulus translates before I realize that Severus still hasn't said anything to my godson. I shoot him a suspicious look, and he has a puzzled look on his face as he studies my godson.

"Harry already knows Severus, of course. He follows your work quite carefully, seeing as he wants to be a potion master once he's done with tutoring." Regulus says into the silence, making all eyes fall to the two people I was already studying. I have to laugh when Harry elbows Regulus with an annoyed look.

"What? It's true. Your Anti-polyjuice potion is already published." Regulus retorts to the ribbing, and Severus' puzzled look becomes one of surprise.

"I was wondering where I'd seen you before. You were in the potion journal a few months ago. I hadn't realized that you were Sirius' godson. You…" he trails off, and Harry grins again, trying to make a motion that Regulus stops him from making, just barely.

"He's aware he doesn't look like his birth parents. Harry, behave or I'm hiding your uniform." Regulus chides him. Harry pouts out his lip for an instant before nodding.

"Uniform?" Marvolo speaks up into the silence.

"Harry practices Pencak Silat. He's an elite instructor, level two, but he's worked his ass off to get that far and doubts he'll make it any farther for a long time. He passed for his 17th birthday. He uses his uniform in competitions in Indonesia and Asia, and I've hid it from him before for misbehaving." Regulus sounds proud, and I would be too. From what they tell me it's a big deal to get that rank so young, but a one on one teacher with one, sometimes several, sessions every day for almost four years will do that.

"How long have you been doing so?" Marvolo seems very interested now, and I realize I might have to beat him off with a stick. He made no secret that he was looking for a powerful, male partner, and Harry was definitely that.

"He started training at 8." Regulus supplies without looking at Harry.

"So that's where you get the muscles for your beater position," I say, trying to bring him back into the conversation. He nods and makes a fake flexing motion, making me laugh.

"Did you find out who you were playing?" I ask, and he nods vigorously as he makes a face.

"He doesn't like Oregon," Regulus says without looking at him again. Harry starts signing rapidly and when he sees Regulus' attention was away from him he tugs on his other arm until he has his attention. Starting again he makes Regulus focus.

"No!" Regulus blurts halfway through.

"Harry, I-" he starts again, and Harry makes a motion with his hand and Regulus keeps speaking with no sound coming out. Harry scowls until Regulus shuts up, and then makes a dicing motion.

"No," Regulus says firmly. Harry throws his hands up in the air and walks out without looking back.

"What was that?" I ask, confused.

"He wanted to know if any of you were willing to do a hit on their seeker. He really hates them. The only reason they weren't in the finals for the year he started with Massachusetts was because Oregon's' beater, now their seeker, took out Harry and the other beater, Marly, with fouls to the heads that put them both out for two weeks."

"Well, I could ask around." Marvolo jokes.

"He was joking, but his sense of humor doesn't get along well with other peoples. It's why I wasn't going to say it." Regulus mutters good-naturedly. He glances at the tent entrance and shoots a spell at it wordlessly before turning to face us again.


	4. Chapter 4

:Italian: - note, I don't speak Italian. I mostly use google translate.

"Talking"

:signing: - I will be writing most of what they say in full sentences. I am aware that usually, people use shortcuts and such, but I don't actually know much sign besides the alphabet, thank you, and various foods.

Thinking/ Written text

::Parseltongue::

"Harry!" Draco is there as soon as I enter the tent next to the one I'd left. I'd felt uneasy, especially with the aura coming off of Potion Master Snape and Lord Slytherin, so when Regulus had argued about telling them my perceived joke I'd bailed. Draco's arms go around me in a tight hug, startling me, but Ipat his back a moment before I pull back.

"This is Blaise, Theo, and Pansy. Everyone, this is Harry." Draco drags me to sit next to a fire pit that they had in the middle of the tent. I fold into a seat and glance around at the people sitting with us before nodding just slightly.

"How did the match up go? Did you figure out who you were supposed to be playing?" Blaise asks, excited. Clearly, he was an avid Quidditch fan. I sign out 'Oregon' slowly so that Draco could focus on each letter. I knew that he was learning specifically for me, so I was going to be nice about it and not a brat like I was to Regulus.

"Oregon? How did they manage that? Their seeker isn't worth a knut." Draco exclaims, making me grin. I completely agreed but he didn't need to know that. That sets off a debate between Draco and Blaise.

I settle down into my chair and focus on my breathing. Unfortunately, with my mind distracted by my breathing and not their argument, I get sucked into the meeting that Regulus and I had with the doctor this morning.

: I don't know why I have to be here. I went to the doctor a month ago.: I sign to Regulus, who just shoots me an annoyed look. After a few moments of waiting though, I see him shift so that I could see his hands.

: Your nightmares, daydreaming, and increasing inability to sleep. I have a theory, and this doctor will tell me if it's right or not.: he signs. He didn't sign very often, only when he didn't want anyone else around us knowing what he was saying. I frown at his answer and sink back in my seat. My throat was raw and burning, but there was an obvious no smoking sign in the lobby. I tap my foot impatiently for a few more minutes before I glance at him again.

: Father doesn't know I'm here does he.:

He doesn't answer, though I know he's seen me. So he doesn't want him to know? It must be a wizard thing. My father thinks I tell him everything, but I don't. There's a lot of the wizarding world that he has no idea about. He also seems to think I want to take over his job when he retires, but I don't. I want to create potions. I want to fix my throat, I want to create things no one else has.

"Mr. Black, you're next." the nurse says, motioning us in the room she just opened. I stand with Regulus and we move into the room where a rune circle is already chalked out.

"Mr. Black says that you want a soul test done, Mr. Basile?" the nurse says, motioning me to a seat. I send Regulus a sharp look. I'd learned about soul tests a few years ago when I briefly wanted to be a healer before I realized I didn't have the bedside manner. Why did he think I needed a soul test?

"Harry doesn't talk, Mrs. Rosa." Regulus chimes in, helping me out. I shoot him a foul look but stay quiet as I wait to see what happens.

"Right, well, put on the robe, and then stand in the runes. It's a simple test but you will feel magically exhausted for a day or so after. Doctor Lisan will be in here in a few minutes." she tells us before leaving. I strip down and put the robe on, waiting for Regulus to break. It doesn't take long, I'm still tying up the side of the robe when he clears his throat.

"I knew a friend, once, who went through what you're going through. Nightmares, no sleeping, daydreams that you can't remember. He later learned that it was because his body was reacting to the lack of his soulmate."

I whirl around at that, facing him, shocked. A soulmate? I knew they existed, of course, but you didn't need them in any shape or form.

"Don't look like that. Some people, people who are… vulnerable, whether from emotional, physical, or psychological abuse, may be dependent on their soulmates. He found his secondary, and that helped him a lot. But he still has nightmares, and his disposition is… lacking. He needs his soulmate, and I think that that's what is happening to you. I just want… affirmation." he explains.

: and why is dad not aware?: I ask, settling into a relaxed position in the middle of the runes.

"Your dad would start a manhunt for your soulmate and then use it against you." he spits out, not looking my way. I can't say I'd argue with him on that point. My father, for all his love for me, was very controlling. If I didn't do what he wanted, he made sure to let me know.

"Mr. Basile, are you ready?" a knock on the door has me focusing on the room again as Regulus calls the doctor in. he was young, with red hair and a small build.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Marcus Lisan. I'm the leading doctor in this hospital for soul tests. Is there anything specific you're looking for today, or just curious now that you're 17?" he asks, glancing between Regulus and me.

"He's having nightmares, trouble focusing, daydreams he can't remember, almost no sleep. It's gotten worse since he hit 17, and we just want to cancel out the option of soulmates or not. Can you also see if he has any soul links? He's got a very… strong, magical core, and it wouldn't surprise me if he could make a physical or even mental link with someone." Regulus asks without looking at me. The doctor looks at me and I nod to say I agree with him.

"Right, well, I'll get started then. You won't have to do anything, but you may get exhausted. If you feel the need to sit, hold up your left hand and I'll pause enough to let you sit on the floor. Standing lets the magic flow better though. Hold your right hand up if you feel any pain because that means something is wrong with your magical core and I need to stop, immediately." he explains carefully. I settle back on my heels, close my eyes, and wait.

I wasn't as surprised as Regulus seemed to be at my results.

I had a secondary soulmate, a male, that I was already in contact with but haven't met. Considering my only penpals right now are Sirius and Draco, I figured it was one of them. I had asked about the secondary soulmate, because that confused me, and the doctor explained that it would be like instantly finding my best friend. I'd be comfortable with them. Casual touches were usually common but nothing sexual or any attraction between us, just two people who had a soul in sync without actually finding the other physically pleasing.

I had one soul link with Regulus, which I didn't find surprising at all considering he could just know what I'm saying without looking at me. We didn't have a mental link, just a physical one, which meant he could get impressions of my feelings, enough to know what I was wanting to say. I had the potential to create a soul link with my secondary soulmate and my actual soulmate.

That had surprised me the most. I did, in fact, have a soulmate that was causing all the nightmares I couldn't remember. the dazed daydreams, the sleepless nights, were all because of a soulmate out there I was trying to find.

"Harry!" Draco shakes me a little violently and I just barely stop myself from digging my fingers into his ribs.

"Jeez. Mother called us to eat, are you okay?" he asks when I focus on him. I nod, and he helps me stand up before he leads me back to the tent I just vacated. The space was filled with a table now.

"Harry, sit here, please." Regulus motions to the seat across from him. I roll my eyes. It wasn't like I ever say anywhere else. If he didn't have an eye on me, I couldn't communicate with anyone unless they had a phone, which wizards almost never carried, or a piece of paper and something to write with.

!_!_!_!

 _I'm not all that happy with this chapter, I've rewritten it several times now. But I can't keep rewriting it, and I felt like I needed to get it out. I'm sorry that I'm not updating often, I started participating in the Quidditch tournament and it's taking up a lot of my writing time._

 _Second A/n: Apparently this has been sitting in my folder, waiting to be updated, for over a month now. I didn't realize that I had it finished and ready to post until I went to start writing_ for _this story again. I apologize for that. Apparently, I just really wanted something ready to post for my birthday._

 _Also, for anyone interested, I'm going to start posting updates on when I should get chapters out, if anything is going to be later than normal, and maybe some extra scenes from other people's points of views later on, on Tumblr. I made an account under the same username,_ thisisfaycountri . _Feel free to talk to me, ask questions, and things like that through there. I can't always get on FF and answer right away (or at all, as my luck usually has it)._


End file.
